Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 070
Major Events *The great semifinal of the Duel Monster's World Championship, also known as DMWC. *The losers mind will be taken by Alitar, the protagonist in the series. Yoshi's Turn *Sets two cards *Summons Rapid-Fire Magician (1400/1200) in Attack Position. It will make Seto lose 400 Life Points each time an Normal Spell Card is activated. Seto's Turn *Sets one card *Summons Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Position and attacks Rapid-Fire Magician. But Yoshi activates a face-down, Raigeki to Destroy him. Yoshi's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed, and Seto loses 400 more Life Points (3200) (3200) *Activates Dark Magic Curtain to Special Summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Position, and Seto loses 400 more Life Points. Yoshi's Life Points are halved. (2000) (2800) *Activates another face-down: Magician's Circle,so each player must Special Summon a Spellcaster from their Deck with 2000 or less attack points. Yoshi Special Summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) and attacks with all three, but Seto activates hes face-down: Negate Attack to end the Battle Phase. Seto's Turn *Sets two cards *Summons Vorse Raider (1900/1200) Lumis' Turn *Equips Beta with Mask of the Accursed, preventing Beta from attacking and inflicting 500 damage to Yugi each turn *Sets a card Yugi's Turn *Loses 500 LP (Yugi 3500]] *Attempts to tribute Beta to Summon Archfiend of Gilfer, but Lumis activates Mask of Restrict, preventing Yugi and Seto from tributing monsters *Yugi sets a card *Summons Kuriboh (300/200) in defense position Umbra's Turn *Sets a card *Attacks *Seto activates Ring of Destruction to destroy Shining Abyss and inflict damage to each player equal to its ATK *Lumis activates Curse Transfer to change the target to Vorse Raider *Seto activates Ring of Defense *Umbra activates Spell Transfer, protecting his LP (Seto 2100) *Umbra continues his attack, but Yugi activates Multiply, summoning 9 Kuriboh Tokens (300/200) Seto's Turn *Sets a card *Summons Battle Ox (1700/1000) in defense position Lumis' Turn *Activates Mask of Dispel, negating Multiply's effect and inflicting 500 damage to Yugi each turn *Summons Grand Tiki Elder (1500/800) and attacks Kuriboh Yugi's Turn *Sets a card (Yugi 2500) Umbra's Turn *Activates Curse of the Masked Beast, tributing his and Lumis' monsters to Ritual Summon The Masked Beast (3200/1800) *Attacks Yugi directly, but Seto blocks the attack with Battle Ox *Yugi activates Card Destruction, making each player discard their hand and draw the same amount of cards that they discarded Seto's Turn *Activates Monster Reborn to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) *Attacks The Masked Beast (which Yugi equipped with Archfiend of Gilfer, decreasing its ATK by 500) (Umbra 3700) Lumis' Turn *Sets two cards *Sets a monster Yugi's Turn *Summons Alpha The Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) and destroys Lumis's set Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500/1200) Umbra's Turn *Summons Rogue Doll (1600/1000) *Lumis activates Mask of Weakness and Mask of Brutality, increasing Rogue Doll's ATK by 1000 (2600/1000) while decreasing BEWD's by 700 (2300/2500) *Attacks, but Yugi activates Mystical Refpanel, transferring Mask of Brutality's effect to BEWD (3300/2500) (1600/1000) (Umbra 2000) *Umbra sets a card Seto's Turn *Attacks Umbra, but Lumis activates Mask of Impregnability to negate the attack. Seto, however, asks Lumis what would have happened if BEWD attacked him instead, wondering if Umbra would have protected him with his Spell Card. This causes a break between the two Lumis's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed *Sets a card *Activates Card Exchange, switching the cards in his hand with Umbra's *Activates his set Chosen One, which lets him Special Summon Masked Beast Des Gardius (3300/2500) from his hand (Note: In the real game, Des Gardius has a Special Summoning requirement) *Attacks BEWD (Seto 1800) Yugi's Turn *Summons Gamma The Magnet Warrior (1500/1600) (Yugi 500) *Combines Alpha, Beta and Gamma to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) *Sets a card and destroys Masked Beast Des Gardius (Lumis 3800), but this activates Des Gardius' effect, letting Lumis take control of Valkyrion Umbra's Turn *Activates Masquerade, allowing him to control Valkyrion *Attacks, but Yugi activates De-Fusion to sepaerate into the three Magnet Warriors (1400/1800) (1700/1500) (1500/1600) (Note: In the real game, Valkrion is not a Fusion Monster) Seto's Turn *Activates Soul Exchange, tributing the three Magnet Warriors to Summon Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) *Attacks Umbra directly (Umbra 0) (Note: In the real game, you cannot attack during the turn you activate Soul Exchange *Umbra falls, but saves himself with a parachute *Marik takes over Lumis and afterwards, he gets knocked out and forfeits Yugi and Seto win Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes